


Cold Bodies

by firstbestdestinys



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Spock, Poetry, sappy love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbestdestinys/pseuds/firstbestdestinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is often said that one cannot completely perceive<br/>how cold they are until they experience<br/>something which warms them.</p>
<p>It would seem that all my life I have been numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Bodies

It is often said that one cannot completely perceive  
how cold they are until they experience  
something which warms them.

It would seem that all my life I have been numb.

To say that you are the sun would be inaccurate;  
though you are certainly most brilliant,  
and I often find myself shielding my eyes  
and heart to avoid getting burned,  
yours is a warmth that awakens  
something quite different in me.

I feel as though your fingers have wrapped  
themselves around my ice-encrusted heart  
and somehow managed to melt my  
coolly constructed barriers,  
letting warmth seep in.

Now it has spread from my chest  
to my head where my logic lies,  
stripping it away,  
and I can feel  
my emotions starting to slip from my  
mind and into your heart  
but you make me almost crave the release  
of what I have been taught  
to contain.

My rigid mind seeks to repel you,  
but my arms are all too eager to  
embrace you.

I can feel you waiting at the entrance to my soul,  
and I long to open it up  
so you can cleanse that too.

I find myself most irrationally  
wanting you to warm my other frozen places,  
gentle yet burning,  
welcome yet blinding,  
teaching a cold body how to be warm again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you're just in the mood for romantic sappy love poetry.
> 
> If you like it, please leave a kudos or, even better, a comment. Also feel free to check me out on tumblr at http://firstbestdestinys.tumblr.com/ and if you check on the "mine" tag you can find some arguably cool stuff (which this is already posted there).


End file.
